<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Susan One Shots/Drabbles by Itica_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918760">Susan One Shots/Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itica_writes/pseuds/Itica_writes'>Itica_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Novocaine (2001)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itica_writes/pseuds/Itica_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of what I write for Susan. Chapters titled with a dialogue prompt are less than 400 words.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Susan Ivey/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Susan One Shots/Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You frowned, not letting your barely contained anger take control as you gently brushed a thumb over the fresh bruise on her cheek. She didn’t have to tell you who did it.</p><p>“He shouldn’t be touching you like this.” You ground out. You let your hand drop and went to the bathroom to get ointment for it. “Just because - especially because he’s your brother.”</p><p>“What, you’ve never roughhoused with your siblings before?” She tried to play off with a weak smile, propping herself up with her elbows as she leaned back on the bed.</p><p>“You and I both know that’s not what this is.” You said as you sat down next to her. You opened the ointment and she wrinkled her nose at the smell that wafted out.</p><p>“Are you really gonna put that on my face?” She said in disgust.</p><p>“It’ll numb it and make the swelling go down.” You put a dab on your finger. She didn’t lean forward, making you reach to apply it, but she at least stayed still, though she didn’t spare you a disgusted face, thoroughly expressing her revulsion. When you were done, you moved to get up, but she stopped you by grabbing your arm.</p><p>“Wait. Stay with me.”</p><p>“I was only going to put the ointment away.”</p><p>“Okay,” She pulled you down on the bed. “but just lay with me for a bit.”</p><p>You supposed you shouldn’t have been shocked to see tears welling up in her eyes, but she had played it off so well, the sudden switch from unbothered to teetering over the edge threw you for a loop, making your heart pinch in your chest. You settled down next to her, letting her curl into you.</p><p>“Alright.” You murmured into her hair. Her grip on you tightened and you could feel her fighting not to cry. “I’m here. I’ll always be here.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>